Just Your Average Twinfic without an OC romance!
by Redd-Cliff-Rhapsody
Summary: Help me come up with a better title and i shall love you. or dedicate a chapter to you. [ahem] So, it's a Twinfic. They survived the explosion, but don't want to go back to Merovingian. That's where Nina comes in. R&R, please?
1. Default Chapter

Hey lookit, it's my first Matrix fic ever!  Lord do I feel weird posting here.   I don't know anybody in this fandom!  I's scared!  *looks around warily* you guys won't throw bricks at me, right?  … riiight?    Puh-lease, if anybody reads this, anybody at all, be kind and review!  Or something… 

Well.  Okay.  Warnings n' stuff…:  Probably OOC-ness, it is something I hate but, unavoidable sometimes, yes?  And an OC, but I try to make my OCs as believable and non-Mary-Sue-ish as possible.  And no, she is **not going to fall in love, or have special powers, or have every guy chasing after her.  And she does not have a horrid past.  And she's got no idea, whatsoever, about the matrix.   Aand that about covers it, I think. **

Disclaimer:  if I owned it, I'd be making another movie to torture you all with.  NEVERENDING SERIESES!! BWAHAHAHA*cough*hack*… ahh, whatever.  I don't own it.  

---

The light was too bright.   Sure, it was all part of the code; the thing that kept everything in line and as perfect as something made for humans could be, but who ever said humans had good taste in, well, anything?  

Silver eyes opened, just barely, behind dark sunglasses.  He could tell he was sprawled out on the ground, and probably in pseudo-human form, because he hurt too much to be in ghost form.  The too-bright light blinded him for a moment; an unlikable side-affect to having a human form.  If it was possible, he felt like his code was tearing apart, but of course, it wasn't.   An explosion simply didn't have that affect on the Twins.   

"Have we been assimilated into the Source?" One practically croaked, fairly unembarrassed because he knew his doppelganger was feeling the same way. 

Two's English tinted voice replied, equally hoarse.  "We don't think so."  

One didn't feel any better with that knowledge, for some reason.  It was probably just the particular brand of pain he was in at the moment.  The mental link with his twin didn't ease the pain any, in fact, it doubled it.  The hurt was merely bouncing between the two in a way, throbbing with each 'bounce.'   

Of course, there was always a way to stop the pain for the Twins.  They both came to an unspoken decision and changed back into their true green-glowing forms, perfectly in unison.  

Floating in the air for a few moments as various burns, cuts from flying metal or glass, and other damages slowly disappeared; the twins glanced at each other, then around themselves, to see if any humans had noticed.  They were on the freeway, which must have been taped off, because there were no cars.  In the end, that little crash-and-burn scenario had helped, if just a bit.  

They both became pseudo-human once again, landing on the ground with near-perfect balance and without any visible damage whatsoever.  

The Twins glanced at each other, a quick mental conversation underway.  

_'Merovingian will not be happy.' _

_'He'll try to get us deleted.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'No going back…?'  _One almost thought that there was a vague questioning tone to Two's thought.   He simply nodded in reply, though.  

A vaguely wicked smirk crossed each Twin's face, now they could openly show their disdain for the French-accented program.   Somehow, it had been made in their program to vaguely dislike the French.    

_'At least we don't have to deal with him anymore.  When he finds out, he'll probably curse the air blue.'  _Two snickered slightly at the idea, bringing back a memory they both remembered from when Merovingian had been talking to the One's little group.  _'"like wiping your ass with silk_", he was disgusting.'__

Both One and Two snickered a bit, then realized something simultaneously.  

They may have ditched The Merovingian, and as wonderful as that was, they had nowhere to go.  

---

It was another normal day in the life of Nina M. Sanchez, sun shining pleasantly through the shade-covered window, the sounds of cars outside driving humming in the background, and it sounded like a bird was outside her bedroom window. 

"OW!! Hell!" 

And Nina was aware of her surroundings when she, painfully, fell from her bed, tangled in sheets and looking quite the mess.  

Struggling, Nina freed herself from her tangled sheets, standing up only to slip on the magazines sprawled out across her floor chaotically.  Falling on her rear end, Nina yelped again in pain.   In a moment, she managed to stand up again, and she made her way out into the main room of her two-bedroom apartment.   As for the second bedroom, Nina had no idea why it was there.  Probably used to be an off-campus room for college students.  

Nina stumbled over to the kitchenette, opening the fridge and pulling a can of a cold mocha-like drink, opening it and drinking about half of the contents in one gulp.   Swallowing the drink, Nina set the can down on a counter, saying to herself, "Whew!  Gotta love that morning caffeine."  Glancing at the clock on the microwave, she corrected herself.  "…Afternoon caffeine."  

She paused, turning and leaning her back on the counter, grabbing her cold coffee drink and sipping at it as she surveyed the 'living room' of the apartment.  

The room was semi-unfurnished, mostly because Nina was too lazy to go into the extra bedroom, where she stored her extra boxes of things, and drag out more things for the room.   There was a couch in the middle of the floor, and a medium-sized TV in the corner, sitting on the floor.  The remote for the TV was probably lost in the couch's cushions.  Plugged into the same electrical outlet as the TV was a laptop, set up on the floor with wires going pretty much everywhere.   A phone sat next to the laptop, an open book laying over half of the phone's cradle/number pad.   The floor was covered with various magazines, books, papers with doodles on them, and occasionally an article of clothing, although most of those decorated Nina's bedroom floor instead.  

Nina sighed slightly before sipping her coffee once more.  "I either need a maid, or a clean freak roommate who can do that for me, free of charge."  She muttered, a bit darkly.  "Because I know I'll never clean this mess up."

She had already placed an ad in the newspaper for a roommate, but none had answered the call.   Nina guessed nobody read the paper anymore, which was bad because she had given up the luxury of microwave pizza for cheap alternative foods, AKA rice and when lucky, beans, to put the ad in the local paper for a month.  McDonald's pay didn't exactly put her in a good place when she owned a two bedroom apartment, an old jeep (on which the 'j' had worn off, which she repainted as a 'g'), had to keep herself fed on fairly nutritious foods, and put an ad in the paper.  

Nina would have liked going to work that day, but she had been sick with the flu a couple days ago.  One problem with having the flu was that Nina always had to cough, a lot, when sick with it, and coughed for a few days afterwards.   Not good when working in a fast food place.  So, she'd been given a sick leave.  During which she'd been laying on the couch, phoning a friend for no reason at all or reading a comic, usually Squee!  Or maybe Johnny the Homicidal Maniac.  She was a girl of many interests, so why not?

And despite her tastes in comic books, she was in no way gothic.  Maybe sit-around-the-house-and-watch-TV-ic, but not gothic.  She liked Disney movies too much to be gothic, and she had a sense of humor.  

As Nina was thinking, staring a bit vacantly at a striped knee-sock she was sure wasn't hers, her phone rang.   Yelping, Nina pretty much dropped the can of coffee on the counter, and leapt for the phone, sliding on a magazine and hitting the wall.  "oww!"  she whined, rubbing her head and sitting on the floor cross-legged.   Finally, she reached for the phone.  

"'lo?" Nina asked, still rubbing the back of her head.   When she heard what the voice on the other end of the line said, she burst into a huge grin.  "Really?  You'll pay for half of the rent, right?  Oh, yeah, that is in the ad, eheh.  Okay, want to meet at, uh, I dunno… a coffee house or something?"  Nina stopped, listening to the guy on the other end of the line.  "Yeah, I know the way to that place.  Meet you there, at, uh, three today?  Alright!  Goodbye!" 

Ecstatic, Nina hung up, setting the phone back in its cradle.  It took a few seconds, but then the glee wore off.   She groaned, letting herself fall backwards into the sea of papers, muttering to herself, "I sounded so stupid on the phone, like some schoolgirl or something!  Argh!" 

---


	2. The Cafe or Kafe, if you prefer

And here's another chapter!   Whoo!  Go me!   … and yes, I **do know it mostly follows Nina at the moment, but, see, I'm just a bit, I dunno, shaky when it comes to writing behavior for the twins.   Call me a coward, it'll be true.  *nods sagely***

…Anyways, I promise more stuff with the twins as the main focus.   I have maaany ideas on how to tortu—er, I mean, put them in funny situations.   I do have to warn you, though; it might take a while for me to write the next chapter (Mon Dieu, look at the bloody word count on this chapter!) what with all my other stories, homework, learning to use my brand shiny new tablet and bugging the heck out of people, but I shall try to keep ye fans fascinated!    

Bah, I have to stop writing when sleep deprived… Warnings:  wrote during sleep deprivation, OC, chronic lack of plot using bad guy and good guy mechanics.

Disclaimer:  What makes you think I own it?  I am, after all, but a lowly useless hack.  

---

Nina hummed, tapping her fingertips on the steering wheel as she (slowly) made her way through the city, towards the suburbs of the city where, on the corner of two streets, there was a small house-gone-café.  Or, 'Kafe,' as was the name of the café. It was a nice little place, and Nina was surprised she hadn't thought of it as a meeting place first.   

She had the radio turned up pretty loud, the ending lyrics to Puddle of Mudd's 'Away From Me' playing out noisily.  That song had been overplayed, Nina didn't usually sing along with it, so this time she settled for humming.   

The next song that came on the radio, however, Nina was perfectly happy to sing along with it.   She grinned as Eve 6's 'Inside Out' started up, and sang along with the chorus, although probably getting some words wrong.  

"I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rinds but the lack thereof would leave me empty inside, swallow my doubt, turn it inside out, find nothing but faith in nothing, wanna put my tender heart in a blender, watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion,

Rendezvous and I'm through with you…"

Nina spent the next half hour or so singing along to random songs on the radio, until she got to the Café.  She parked on the side of the road a couple houses away from the Café, not bothering to lock her 'Geep' as she fondly called it; it never got stolen because it was so beat up.  The hood had a large dent in it, the back windshield had a crack in it, and the passenger door was dented and missing a handle.   Not to mention the large rust spots on various parts of the Geep.  

She walked towards the Café, only glancing at the brown-painted house with its old-fashioned veranda and medium-large sign branding it 'Kafe' over the door before entering.  A bell that was hung on the door rang when Nina opened the door, came in and shut it behind her, then waved towards the register worker, who was a girl named Katie.   Katie waved back at Nina, recognizing her as the girl who came in maybe once a week.  

Nina paused to survey the other customers, of who there were three.  Two, obviously twins, from the fact they looked scarily like each other, and probably albino, because they were, of course, very pale, and had white hair, sat in the far corner of the café, talking in low tones about something.  The other costumer was a guy, pale, with black hair and dressed in a strangely familiar gothic way.   Which was, for Nina, definitely strange.  She barely knew the styles of Gothic-ness, or any other style, for that matter.  Her clothing knowledge stopped past what was in stores like Kohl's or Wal-mart.  

It took a second, but then Nina realized why the clothing style of the gothic guy seemed familiar.  The gothic guy's 'costume,' as Nina thought of it now, was similar to Nny's.  _Just wonderful, a Johnny-follower…those people scare the hell out of me.' Nina thought to herself, a bit darkly.  _

Shrugging, Nina strolled over to the counter the register was on, waving yet again at Katie but adding a "Hey" this time.

"Hi, Nina, right?"  Katie asked, smiling a bit.  Nina nodded, grinning slightly.  "Yeah, I'm Nina.   That girl who paid with ones, remember?" Katie nodded as well, smile turning into more of a grin at the memory. 

"How much did you have to pay that time? $20?"  Nina nodded as Katie asked. 

"Yeah, twenty ones, bet I ended up giving you a headache later on, huh?"  Nina replied.  

Katie shook her head, pushing a stray chunk of hair behind her ear.  "Nah, a guy came in later wanting to make a ten, ten one bills.  So it balanced out."

"Hah, that's good.  So."  Nina got a bit more serious, or as serious as possible for her with the memory of having to pay her $20 fee in one-dollar bills dancing in her mind.  "Just wondering, has a guy named Jason Henderson came in here?"  

Katie blinked.  "Um, well, a guy named Jason was here.  Still here, too.  He's at that table, the goth kid, see?"

Nina, surprised, glanced at the Johnny-follower, as she dubbed him.  "Him?  Oh great.   Well, thanks for your help.   Oh yeah, can I get an, um, Italian soda, Vanilla flavored?  I won't pay in ones this time."  Nina assured Katie, who grinned slightly and answered with "Sure."  

Turning, Nina strolled over to the goth kid's table, just a bit apprehensive.  She wasn't exactly wonderful with people she didn't know, unless she was working.  "May I take your order?" was a very easy way to interact with people.  

"Um, hi, are you Jason Henderson?"  Nina asked, a bit awkwardly, as the goth kid looked up.  He scanned Nina over with his eyes, taking in her attire of baggy jeans, a pair of scuffed black boots, and a not-so-tight t-shirt that said "Yay! Stuff happened!" on it in obviously home-done fabric paint. 

"Yeah."  He answered, still looking at Nina, except not exactly in a sizing-up way.  "Nina Sanchez?  Please sit down."  

Nina complied, still a bit nervous; she saw how Jason was looking at her, and it wasn't just a sizing up type of look.  More like a 'I'm-a-guy-who-has-never-gotten-laid' look.  "Um.  So."  

Jason calmly took the time to start the conversation.  "Lets talk about your apartment, shall we?"

---

The Twins had hypothesized about how they were going to deal with their particular situation of homelessness.  During which, One had had to order coffee, because they simply couldn't sit in the café without buying anything.   Many ideas had gone by during the talk; hotels, apartments, simply taking a house, all were options.  Of course, all options had downsides as well, most were namely humans.  

The Twins would still be talking, but they had come to a small disagreement on hotel services.   And then the serving girl, Katie, had asked One if he desired a refill on the coffee.  One had consented, even thought it would cost more money, flirting slightly with Katie and smirking at her obvious discomfort while she was talking to him.  Two, vaguely disgusted with this behavior, pretended to ignore his sibling completely.  

One noticed, but didn't try to get Two to say anything.  The twins both ignored their double, occupying themselves with different things, although the things they could do were fairly limited.  Basically, One stirred various things into his coffee and Two surveyed the two other customers; a gothic male and a fairly normal looking female, and listened into their conversation.  

"… So when I move in, you are not allowed into my room, because you might disrupt any number of my own things, which I do not want."  The male was speaking, obviously laying out plans for the female.  The gothic kid smirked slightly, leaning back and running a hand through his greasy hair.  "Of course, if you wish to become my girlfriend, you can come in any time."  The female was looking uncomfortable to say the least.  

"Um, it's my apartment for the moment, Jason."  The female shifted, looking at the male, Jason, a bit worriedly.  "You don't have a knife collection, right?  Or anything, erm, nailed to the walls?  Or anything to do with walls, right?" 

Two would have raised an eyebrow, why was the female worried about walls?  But the male started speaking again.  

"Of course I have knives.   Many.  I like to keep them lined up in the right order.  I even have one knife, it's a ceremonial one, a very nice blade…"  Two actually did raise an eyebrow, then; what was the male's obsession with knives?  Humans were odd.  The female was looking really uncomfortable now, eyeing the gothic male. 

"Do you have knives with you right now?" She interrupted the goth's ramble on knives. "Never leave the house without them." He replied.  The female sighed slightly.  "Great, that's great."  

The goth leaned forwards, interlacing his fingers and resting his elbows on the table, looking at the female.  "So, Ms. Sanchez, will you allow me to stay in your apartment?"  The male smirked, as if the female couldn't deny the offer.  

Two would have listened to the female's response, but One distracted him by asking, "Why are we paying attention to those humans?"

Glancing at One from behind dark sunglasses, Two responded.  "We think she's looking for a roommate."  

"Why does that concern us?"  One questioned, looking like he'd scorn the idea of sharing a place with a human.  Two knew his twin did, merely through the mental bond.  

Two tapped a fingernail on the table between them, and instead of speaking, sending the words to his twin through the mental link.  

_'We need a place to stay.'  _Two thought.  

_'And?'___

_'Killing would get us noticed.' _

_'We don't want to share anything with a human.' _

_'We don't like the idea, yes.  But are we willing to go back to Merovingian?'_

One scowled, tapping his fingernails on the table as well as Two, mirroring the rhythm of Two's tapping without realizing it.  _'Point taken.'__  _

Now both twins paid attention to the gothic male and the very obviously uncomfortable female.  The female's response had been delayed, because Katie had came by to give the female a drink.    Now the slightly Hispanic-looking female fiddled with the straw in her drink, nervous-looking, although the Goth didn't notice.   An obviously made-up-on-the-spot lie slipped from her lips as she replied to the Goth's earlier question.  "Uh, well, I do have other people trying to, uh, vying for the extra room in my apartment, you know."  

Jason tilted his head, unaware that the female had lied, amazingly enough.  "Do you?  Who?" 

The female obviously hadn't expected that.  Her eyes widened and she glanced around, as if looking for a way out.  A stuttered 'uh' escaped from her mouth as she grasped for another lie that could save her.  

Both twins noticed Katie's movement, even if the other humans didn't, and both glanced at her at the same time.  Following what was happening with their eyes, the Twins watched to see how this would unfold.  

Katie, using whatever acting ability she had, strode over to the two human's table, and smiled apologetically at Jason.  "I'm one of the ones thinking about moving into Nina's extra room.  I need a place to stay, y'know?"  

The female at the table nodded quickly.  "Yeah, Katie's thinking about being my roommate."

Jason looked up at Katie in almost a glare, then nodded, faking a slight smile, or whatever was closest to the Goth version of smile. "Alright.  Do either one of you have a pen?"  

Katie shrugged, digging in her jeans pocket and handed Jason a pen.  Nina looked at the pen a bit warily as it entered Jason's grasp, and the Twins were starting to lose interest.  

Jason grabbed a napkin, clicking the pen and scribbling something on it.   He then handed Nina the scribbled-on napkin, and said, "Call me if you want me to be your, roommate."   There was a short pause between 'your' and 'roommate,' which made Nina look just a bit more nervous.   Jason stood up and handed Katie back her pen, then brushed by her, crossing the room and walking out the door.   As soon as the door closed, Nina sighed with obvious relief.  

Katie said something softly to Nina, then walked back to the register.   Simultaneously, the Twins stood, white trench coats reverting back to their normal shapes.  The twins glanced at each other, as if to check that each was looking fine, then walked calmly over to Nina's table.   Nina looked up, saw the twins and almost shuddered under the double gaze of the twins.   

One and Two both thought the sentence, but it left One's mouth.  "We'd like to discuss the possibility of living arrangements."

Nina sighed slightly, motioning for the twins to sit down at the table.   Were all the people she attracted strange and unusual?

---


End file.
